


A Kiss

by MrsToriPears



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsToriPears/pseuds/MrsToriPears
Summary: A short drabble about a kiss.





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just kind of wrote this as a little exercise for myself, but I kinda liked it so I thought I'd post it after all! I hope you enjoy!

A hand touches his cheek, gentle as a breeze. For a moment he forgets all of his worries, all of his silly anxieties, and he feels himself relax, uncrumpling his nose and tensely shut eyes. He waits. The sheets shift and the mattress dips beside him and Jeremy leans in, excruciatingly slow. Michael twitches ever so slightly as he feels a shaky breath caress his face.

Then Jeremy’s lips finally meet his, and it’s an unexpected feeling. It’s warmer than he thought, like steam wafting from a hot cup of coffee and swirling against his skin, leaving him colder, wanting more. It's tender and hesitant, lips lax against him before pursing ever so slightly and lifting away. Michael’s heart pulses heavy in his ears and the rest of the world is soundless.

He feels Jeremy still so close, foreheads practically touching. Without opening his eyes he gravitates closer, bringing their cheeks together softly, just barely hovering his lips over Jeremy’s without making contact. He asks a silent question, ‘one more.’ and his hands grip the back of his thin blue cardigan.

Jeremy erases the distance between them, and now the kiss is deeper, closer. Their bodies press together and his hand navigates from Michael’s cheek to the back of his head, threading into his hair and leading him as their lips move against one another. There’s no precedent for him, no guide that could explain what to do, how to position himself, when and where to go, but that’s okay. Because he doesn’t care about doing it right anymore. His mind is just filled with Jeremy, how he feels against him, the heat radiating from his blushing cheeks, the fingers brushing against his scalp, trailing down to the back of his neck.

His own hands travel up and down, palms flush against Jeremy’s back. He feels every curve in his body, every dip. The soft, slightly squishy sides and the sharper bones of his shoulderblades. There’s nothing more beautiful to him in this moment. His hands brush against an exposed bit of skin at his hip and Jeremy gasps, separating their lips for a moment. The tremble in his voice makes Michael ravenous and he rushes back in, a little too hard and a little too fast.

His glasses jab uncomfortably into both of their faces and Jeremy pulls away from him, an amused smirk on his face. A sinking dread fills him momentarily. But Jeremy brings up his hands and delicately lifts Michael’s glasses off of his face, making everything past the tip of his nose a fuzzy blob.

“Your glasses are filthy.” Jeremy remarks playfully as he rubs the lenses with the fabric of his shirt.

“That’s because of you and your oily-ass face.” He grumbles.

A snort came out of Jeremy’s nose. “You’re the one that shoved them into me, doofus.”

“Doofus?!”

“You heard me.”

Jeremy tosses the cleaned glasses onto the side table behind him, not taking his eyes off of Michael, before crawling towards him on the bed. The expression on his face is something Michael’s never seen on him before, his eyes are half lidded and his eyebrows are raised, and whatever he’s doing with his lips… That slightly worrying smirk drawing his gaze like a magnet, and _oh_ , when his tongue flits out and runs along the inside of his upper lip it makes Michael shiver. He thinks about his own tongue on Jeremy’s lips and wonders how he would taste. 

His thoughts overwhelm him as he realizes that Jeremy is on his lap, chest to chest, with his arms slipping around his shoulders. He’s heavy, and it’s a little uncomfortable, but his proximity is so new and exciting and he can’t quite believe that it’s happening. That his best friend of so many years is staring at him with so much _lust_ and _passion_ , straddling him, leaning in towards him, whispering in his ear “kiss me, you doofus.”

A tiny, halting moan escapes from his throat before he can stop it - there’s something about Jeremy’s warm breath against his neck that breaks him. He tightens his grip on Jeremy and his eyelids flutter shut. Through nothing but pure instinct he tugs Jeremy closer, laying small pecks against the closest bit of skin he can reach, his jawbone, fervently and without hesitation. They move together, Jeremy places gentle, lingering kisses on the soft skin of his neck as Michael cranes to find more area to cover, not letting a second go by without his lips touching him in some way, even if it’s just the corner of his mouth.

It’s like a battle, fighting for the chance to kiss each other. To worship each other’s bodies. But eventually Jeremy is the one to win as he surprises Michael with a deep suckle on the soft bend of his neck, making him gasp and pull his hands up on Jeremy’s back, tighter than ever before. It is wet and shocking, he can feel his pulse in the spot where he is holding him in his mouth, running his tongue over his skin. He doesn’t let go for what feels like an abnormally long amount of time, and it starts to feel like tiny needles prodding him, but that’s all the more exciting for him somehow.

Eventually, graciously, he pulls away from Michael’s neck with a hollow sucking sound and smiles at his hard work, wiping the moisture off with his baggy sleeve. Michael takes only a second to recover from the whiplash of what just happened before the desire for revenge invades his mind. One of his hands snakes up to the back of Jeremy’s head and he grips his hair by the roots, trying not to be too rough. He pulls Jeremy away from his neck and in front of his face, relishing in the blissed out expression of pleasure he catches as he tugs on him, as well as the almost silent squeak of surprise.

He forces their lips together once more, suddenly so much bolder. A part of him is afraid of going too far, but Jeremy matches his enthusiasm eagerly and it pushes those thoughts away, allowing him to just enjoy the feeling. He twists his fingers into Jeremy’s hair absently, loving how it’s just as soft as he always imagined it would be - maybe even softer. The way Jeremy kisses is more tender than he would have expected. His movements are slower and harder, his lips open slightly and he feels the soft, warm wetness of his mouth brush against him. It’s a whole new territory that Michael wants to explore. He gives into his temptation and parts his mouth open, giving Jeremy’s bottom lip an experimental lick.

A sweet, vibrating moan comes out of Jeremy’s mouth and Michael grins, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently. It seems to go over quite nicely, so he continues to investigate this unexplored area. He tries his best, but with the way Jeremy is pulling their bodies together, shifting ever so slightly in his lap, it’s hard not to be sloppy. But there are times in your life where you don’t quite care about the amount of excess saliva coating the edges of your mouth, and this is absolutely one of them.

A few minutes into experiencing the feeling of Jeremy’s tongue first hand, he realizes dumbly that he hasn’t taken a breath in quite a while. He pulls away from Jeremy and they both gasp for air. Jeremy is… he looks completely _wrecked_ , taking quiet, deep breaths as he tries to calm down his racing heartbeat - the heartbeat that Michael can feel thumping in tandem with his own, their chests pressed so close together. His lips are swollen, with a slight purple tinge colouring them. Pride stirs in his chest at the idea that he _bruised_ him - using only his _mouth_. Though he quickly remembers the possibly enormous hickey that Jeremy had painstakingly made on his own neck.

Jeremy’s hair is tousled in every direction imaginable, courtesy of his wandering hands, and his eyes look drained, but pleased. He wonders how Jeremy sees him in this moment, does he look as destroyed, as euphoric?

“You’re…” Jeremy starts, still a little short of breath. “You’re a pretty good kisser, Michael.” A lopsided smile forms on his face, and his eyebrows raise, like he almost can’t believe what he’s saying.

Michael goes to reply, and all that comes out is an embarrassing crack in his voice. He clears his throat with a succinct cough before continuing. “You’re not so bad yours-s-self…”

Over so many years of silent pining, secrets, and personal rules he set for himself, there had been so many moments where he had yearned to touch Jeremy - just to hold him. To run his thumb over the top of his hand. To hug him tighter, closer. To thread his fingers through his soft curls. It was such an overwhelming feeling, realizing that he was allowed to do all of that now and he wouldn’t risk being hated, or thought of as weird, or too clingy.

Hesitantly, he slides his hand down to cup Jeremy’s face. His cheeks are still warm, maybe less from embarrassment now, and instead from something… different. From this close he can see all of the light coloured freckles dotted across his nose and cheekbones, and the less prominent ones on his forehead as well. He makes a pledge to himself to kiss each and every one of them. Eventually. 

For now, he leans Jeremy down towards him and presses a soft, meaningful kiss at the center of his forehead. Hands tighten their grip on the fabric of Michael’s shirt as he does this, and he feels Jeremy push his head towards his lips again. ‘Again’ he seems to ask, no words needed, and he kisses him with a smile - unable and unwilling to hold it back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as MrsLovelyPears!


End file.
